Thomas, Twilight, James and the Giant Peach
Thomas, Twilight, James and the Giant Peach is an upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Disney crossover to be made by Stuingtion. Plot In the 1930s, protagonist James Henry Trotter lives with his parents by the sea in the United Kingdom, who plan to go to New York City and visit the Empire State Building; but his parents are killed by a ghostly rhinoceros. As a result, James is forced to live with his two cruel aunts, Spiker and Sponge, near the White Cliffs of Dover. For three years, James is treated as a drudge, beaten for no reason, improperly fed, and forced to sleep on bare floorboards in the attic. One summer afternoon, after some of this mistreatment, James stumbles across a strange old man, who gives him the recipe of a magic potion which, when drunk, will bring him happiness and great adventures. On the way to the house, James spills the principal ingredients onto a barren peach tree, which then produces a single peach as large as a house. The aunts then sell tickets to neighbors for a sight thereof. When night comes, the aunts send James to collect rubbish discarded by the crowd; but he discovers a secret room inside the peach's seed, inhabited by a rag-tag band of human-sized, talking invertebrates (a grasshopper, centipede, earthworm, spider, ladybug, and glow-worm), also transformed by the magic given him earlier. As they hear the aunts search for James, the Centipede cuts the stem connecting the giant peach to the tree and the peach rolls into the Atlantic Ocean with James and his friends inside it. Remembering his ambition to visit New York City, James and the insects decide to go there, with the Centipede steering, and use Miss Spider's silk to capture and tie a hundred seagulls to the peach stem, to escape a giant robotic shark. That night, Miss Spider identifies herself as the spider saved from Spiker and Sponge. James then has a nightmare of himself as a caterpillar attacked by Spiker, Sponge, and a spray that resembles the ghostly rhinoceros. When he wakes, he and his friends are lost in The Arctic. Upon hearing the Grasshoper wishing for a compass, the Centipede searches a sunken ship for a compass but is taken prisoner by a group of skeletal pirates. James and Miss Spider rescue him and the journey continues. Near New York City, they are attacked by the ghostly rhinoceros; but James defies it until the strings keeping the seagulls attached to the peach break, whereupon his companions escape on the strings and the peach is impaled upon the Empire State Building. There, James is rescued by police officers and firefighters, and Spiker and Sponge attempt to claim James and the peach; but they are captured by James' companions. James is then celebrated by the locals, and the peach is consumed by the city's children. The peach's pit is made into a house in Central Park, where James lives with his companions, who establish careers in the city. In a post-credits scene, a new arcade game called "Spike the Aunts" is shown, featuring the rhino. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rattlesnake Jake, T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., 1206, Skunky, Socky, Buzz, J.J., Sharky, Willy, Mako, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Zecora, Duke, Smudger, Dusty Crophopper, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, and Stanley guest star in this film. *In a running gag, Both James Henry Trotter and James the Red Engine will often get confused of who is talking to whom, (since they both have the same name). Scenes *Prologue: James' Life turned Miserable *No Dreaming Allowed!/Our Heroes present themselves *The Mysterious Man/The Miracle *Into the Giant Peach/Meet the Bugs *Escape!/Out at Sea *Shark Attack! *Peach Dinner/James' Nightmare *Lost in the Arctic/Skeleton Pirates *We're Family/New York City!/The Rhino! *On the Empire State Building/The Aunts arrive *To the Rescue!/Happy Ending for James Soundtrack #My Name is James #That's the Life for Me #Eating the Peach #Family #You Won't Have to Look too Far #Good News (end Credits Song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Disney crossovers Category:Flying Adventure films Category:Musical Films Category:Films dedicated to Pete Postlethwaite Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures series